Les créatures de la forêt oubliée
by O-minis
Summary: Chaque nuit, la ville était déserte d'habitants, d'habitants humains. La lune aussi belle soit-elle n'était admirée que par ces êtres de la nuit, ces créatures cachaient dans la forêt oubliée. Serpent géant au visage humain, vampire ou loup garous, tous étaient dissimulé à travers la forêt. UA [univers Alternatifs] Axel/Roxas, Sora/Riku, Hayner/Seifer, Joshua/ Neku


Un jour je finirais mon Promptis.. le pire, c'est qu'il est fini, je dois juste ajouter les chapitres.. Bref en attendant, voilà un fic sortit de mon imagine cet été, cela n'est pas vraiment un chapitre, juste de quoi vous faire saliver avant de démarrer. Le premier chapitre sera du Akuroku, il est déjà écrit et fini, j'espère que vous allez apprécier, c'est tout de même un fic UA assez spécial ! (ouais en gros, un chap, un couple.. Un très long chap, j'en suis à 15 pages word pour l'Akuroku)

Bonne lecture c:

* * *

La lune de la cité du crépuscule était brillante, elle était toujours brillante. Entourer de milliers d'étoiles, c'était la plus brillante, la plus grosse. Chaque soir, elle dominait la ville, éclairant les rues sombres d'une légère lumière, toujours bienvenue dans ce genre de moment. Les gosses ayant loupé le couvrent feux ce glissaient dans les allées pour rentrer plus facilement, après tout, les impasses étaient vraiment plus pratiques à utiliser que les grandes rues.

C'était une belle lune, aussi belle que la ville. Elle était grande, elle était belle, et c'était une ville qui comme chaque ville imposante caché un terrible secret. Le monde cachait un terrible secret, un secret bien gardé. Comme chaque grand secret, il renfermait de milliers de petits secrets, tous joint les uns des autres.

Chaque nuit, la ville était déserte d'habitants, d'habitants humains. la lune aussi belle soit-elle n'était admirée que par ces êtres de la nuit, ces créatures cachaient dans la forêt oubliée. Appelé par la lune à sortir de leurs tanières, ils sortaient, admirant le ciel étoilé, et cette lune admirable. Certains s'aventuraient dans la ville, d'autres ne dépassaient guère la forêt. Cette forêt était après tout, spéciale. Rares étaient les humains qui osaient s'y aventurer, les quelques hommes ayant assez de courage, n'avaient pas dépassé la frontière. Oui, cette frontière magique. À quelques mètres de l'entrée, un gros rocher et un arbre bossu se tenaient là, chaque humain croissant leurs chemins étaient hypnotisé et sans mot ils faisaient demitour, tels des pantins, ils étaient amenés à sortir de cette forêt.

C'était une sorcière, une puissante sorcière qui avait créé ce portail, il y a plusieurs centaines d'années, cachant alors les créatures. Serpent géant au visage humain, vampire ou loup garous, tous étaient dissimulé à travers les feuilles du grand arbre

La sorcière ne ressemblait à rien à une vieille femme trapue à la peau étrangement verte, c'était une jolie jeune fille, à la chevelure couleur blé et au sourire charmeur. Elle possédait une petite boutique de grigri au centre-ville, depuis trop d'année, une bonne centaine, mais personnes ne s'étaient aperçu de son âge véritable, bien sûr que non, elle envoûtait quiconque vivait ici. Elle devait avoir l'apparence d'une fille de 16 ans, bien jeune pour tenir une boutique, mais tout le monde s'en foutaient, les gens se glissaient par la porte, saluant la jolie fille dans cette boutique lumineuse mais lubrique.

Cette année-là, dans leurs têtes, ils pensaient tous que c'était la fille de la propriétaire, elle aidait sa mère malade, avant cela, c'était une jeune fille de la grande ville venue aider son oncle. Elle jouait sur les souvenirs, les transformer, les déformer. La nuit tombée, la jolie Namine, fermait la boutique tardivement, attendant les derniers clients, ceux qui viennent de la forêt. La plupart des créatures venaient du manoir abandonné. Un taudis qui tenait à peine debout, enfin c'est ce que pensaient les habitants. Il apparaissait sombre, détruit, et abandonner, pourtant, une fois le portail passée, le vieux portail en fer, le bâtiment était devenu blanc, au rideau rouge et noir, et à la porte bien grande.

Cette nuit encore, la jeune femme attendait ses clients, ceux qui sont appelés par la lune. En cette soirée à la fois sombre mais éclairées des milliers d'étoiles qui brillaient, un jeune homme franchit la porte de cette boutique. Un sourire était collé sur son visage fin, sa peau pâle se confondait presque avec la blancheur de sa chemise, alors que ses cheveux blonds légèrement longs flottaient doucement à chacun de ses pas.

« Bienvenue, Joshua. »

La jeune femme lui rendait son sourire, même si elle souriait tout le temps; on remarquait que celui-ci s'aggrandisait alors que le jeune homme, ou plutôt le vampire s'approchait d'elle.

« Ne devais-tu pas partir quelques jours? »

Le jeune homme au visage angélique secoua la tête, approuvant les dires de la charmante sorcière. Il émit suite à cela un léger rire alors que sa main agrippa un objet, un grigri qu'il jugea du regard.

« Mais quel être peut bien acheter ce genre de chose, ça ne fonctionne même pas! »

Elle lui rendit son rire, les humains, ils aimaient ce genre de chose, ils y croyaient, et en acheter régulièrement, d'ailleurs, pas plus tard qu'aujourd'hui un jeune garnement à la tignasse brune avait acheté l'un de ses philtres d'amour, les joues rougies, et les mains hésitantes et tremblantes, comme s'il tenait la chose la plus précieuse au monde au creux de ses mains.

Lorsque le vampire quitta enfin la boutique, cette dernière ferma, laissant la jeune Namine désormais seul dans cette pièce. Une journée s'achevait, et la belle sorcière gravi les marches menant à sa salle de bain deux par deux. A peine entrer son visage parfaitement lisse se reflétait dans son miroir. Aucune ride, aucune imperfection, elle ne vieillissait pas, ne grandissait pas, chaque nuit elle espérait prendre quelque centimètre, histoire de faire plus femme, mais la voilà coincée dans ce corps enfantin jusqu'à la nuit des temps.

Chaque nuit elles espéraient, mais elle n'était pas seule, la plupart des habitants espéraient beaucoup. Certains de richesse, d'autres d'amour. De rêve en général, qu'importe, à leurs yeux c'étaient des rêves importants.

Mais la ville, éclairée de cette lune pleine avait tendance à aider d'une certaine manière chaque habitant pour faire éclore leur plus beau rêve.

* * *

Review si vous avez aimé, afin de me booster à sortir la suite, normalement le prochain chapitre sera du Akuroku


End file.
